


birthday wishes

by DesertLily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Up, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Out of everyone in the world, Marcus Flint is the last person Oliver expected to wish him happy birthday
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	birthday wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a friend! I hope you enjoy!

Oliver Wood would be lying if he said he didn’t love his birthday. Because he did! He enjoyed the attention people gave him, the gifts he got, and he  _ definitely _ enjoyed the homemade cake his parents always sent him. Well, ‘parents’. His mum was the one that actually made the cake, but his dad always insisted it was a group effort due to the  _ questionable _ attempts he made at using icing to decorate it. Still, it tasted like home and Oliver always remained adamant on not sharing it. He was allowed to be a little bit selfish. It was his birthday, after all! 

His sixteenth birthday had been going mostly well. Most of the quidditch team had gotten him a few odd presences that he eagerly treasured. After all, quidditch meant the world to him and in his eyes? The team was as good as a second family! Though, saying that, he was still somewhat cautious about the jar of sweets the twins had given him.  _ Particularly as they had both been smirking when they handed it over _ . But it was the concept of gift giving that mattered most, right? Maybe he’d let Percy try one of the sweets first, let him be a ‘test subject for whatever prank Fred and George were in the midst of playing. Oliver didn’t have any major problems with the Weasley twins’  _ creative _ sense of humour, he was less than happy about the amount of training they missed due to their endless stream of detentions. 

There was one person who had made himself entirely scarce on Oliver’s birthday. Marcus Flint. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little bit disappointed. He...wasn’t entirely sure  _ how _ to describe how he felt towards Marcus. The two weren’t friends - they were captains of rival quidditch teams! How could they possibly be friends? But...They weren’t enemies either. Skipping class together and hidden kisses that held more meaning than words ever could have filled the last year; had made Oliver feel as if his stomach were full of butterflies fluttering to get free. 

Things had seemed as if they were on track to go just as well this year as they had the last. But then quidditch season began to approach and things just...fell apart. Oliver hadn’t been too concerned about tryouts for the Gryffindor team; already certain that his team from the year before would be more than adequate. They were all good players and he was  _ certain _ that they would be able to win the cup this year! But it seemed the Slytherin team didn’t care as much for skill or actual talent. Something that had been confirmed when Oliver caught sight of the new Slytherin seeker and the gifts he had given his teammates.  _ Draco Malfoy had bought his way onto the quidditch team and Marcus hadn’t stopped him _ . Maybe...Maybe he’d overreacted a little bit too much in the row the two had ended up in after that. More than a few harsh words were exchanged and just like that...everything between Marcus and Oliver seemed to fall apart. 

He’d made a habit of trying to do anything but think about Marcus Flint since. It wouldn’t do him any good to loiter on something that would never be. Yet it wasn’t enough to stop his heart aching in his chest. It wasn’t enough to stop him wishing that Marcus was with him; that the two of them were sitting together in the empty courtyard, trading barbs and insults that were more affectionate than they were insulting. He just wished that- 

“You look like shit when you’re moping.”

Oliver had never turned around so quickly in his life. “I am  _ not _ moping!” He practically snapped as Marcus practically forced his way to sit down besides him, ignoring Oliver’s attempt to push him away. “And I’m surprised you’re even talking to me all things considered! Didn’t think we were on speaking terms.” 

Marcus just sighed. “Is it really that hard of a concept to realise that I...don’t entirely hate you? House and quidditch differences aside, I do actually tolerate you.” He managed a smile when Oliver elbowed him half-heartedly. “For the record, Malfoy isn’t even that bad of a seeker. The brooms were just something extra on top of that. Not exactly like I had any good excuse to say no to them. But that’s...that’s not the point.” He met Oliver’s eyes. “Just...here.” He pushed something into his hands. 

The present was perhaps one of the most poorly wrapped gifts Oliver had ever received, but he still took his time carefully unwrapping it until a small plush lion was sitting in the palm of his hand. “...Really?” He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a soft laugh. 

“Really.” He cleared his throat. “It...It doesn’t mean anything. I just know your obsession with your house and figured you might get some appreciation out of it or something or-” 

Marcus’s words were cut off as Oliver quickly pressed their lips together. “I love it. Thank you.” He traced his fingers over the soft fur, cradling the lion toy as if it were some precious gemstone. “...I wasn’t expecting anything from you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t let it go to your head, Wood. You’re not special or anything.” Oliver swore that for the briefest moment, there was a blush on Marcus’s face. “Are you planning on spending the rest of the day moping out here or…? Because it’s not exactly warm out here and I am  _ not _ freezing my arse off for you of all people.” 

“I have a birthday cake in my dorm. I’m sure I can grab it and we can find somewhere far warmer to split it.” 

A slight smile crept onto Marcus’s face.”I’m sure I can find a way to tolerate you for that long.” 

It by no means fixed things between them and they still had a long way to go before they were anywhere near as close as they had been before but...Just for the rest of that night, nothing else mattered. Not quidditch. Not the house divide. Not anything else. They were just Oliver and Marcus, and there was no one in the world he’d rather spend his birthday with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
